


Baby or Baby

by Thal



Series: This Hunting Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: '73 Impala, Angry Dean, Car Accident, Caring Dean, Concerned Sam, F/M, Guilty Reader, Hospital, Impala, Pie, Worried Reader, appologies, damaged Impala, tank on wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal
Summary: The Reader takes the Impala out on the sly and gets into an accident. She begins to freak out about how Dean will react to her damaging Baby. Dean is not happy and the Reader drags Sam into the mess without meaning to.





	Baby or Baby

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry, the title is kind of lame for this one.)
> 
> [Y/N] - your name  
> [Y/LN] - your last name  
> [Y/NN] - your nickname  
> [E/C] - eye color  
> [H/C] - hair color  
> [H/L] - hair length

Dean Winchester sat in the library glumly nursing a glass of whiskey, his green eyes distant as he played the events of the last hunt over in his mind. [Y/N] [Y/LN] stood unnoticed in the doorway, silently watching Dean. He had been distant and irritable for the last two days. Sam told [Y/N] the hunt went south and an innocent man died before they were able to reach him. Dean blamed himself, even though there had been no way of predicting that the victim would have taken it upon himself to investigate a scream he heard from the street. The guy was just some jogger who was trying to help someone in danger, but he came across the werewolf before the Winchesters reached him. [Y/N] and Sam had tried convincing Dean he was not to blame, but he would not hear it, and they eventually relented and were allowing him to process it in his own brooding way.  
[Y/N] frowned and turned away from the room, making her way to Dean's room. Maybe she was not able to get Dean to stop blaming himself, but she knew one surefire way to get him to smile again. Her car was out of commission until Dean fixed the axle for her, but the key to the Impala was sitting on the desk in Dean's room. She figured Dean would forgive her driving Baby this once seeing as she was just running to the store and when she got back she would be bearing gifts of beer and pie. She grabbed her purse and the key to the Impala, and decided to stop by the gym before heading to the store to ask if Sam needed her to grab him anything.  
\-------------------  
"Calm down, Sam, I'm just going to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes." [Y/N] sighed, slightly annoyed with Sam's wariness. "It's not like Dean's going to move from that spot. He brought the whiskey bottle in with him."  
"You know that's not what I mean, [Y/N]. If the Impala gets so much as a scratch in that parking lot, you're a dead woman." Sam rolled his eyes as he rubbed a towel along his sweaty neck, his workout for the day now over. He eyed her cautiously. "Dean loves that car more than anything. You know that."  
"I'll be careful, I swear." [Y/N] crossed her heart with one finger. "Besides, I'm only taking Baby so I can get some beer and pie. I think Dean will forgive me. Unless you want me to take your car instead."  
"No way." Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I've seen how you drive your car."  
"Hey!" She swatted Sam's arm, then grimaced and shook her hand. "Ew, you're sweaty."  
"Just drive careful. You get a scratch on that car and you are on your own." The younger Winchester brother grinned. "It's your neck on the line, not mine."  
\----------------  
The first thing [Y/N] [Y/LN] was aware of was a steady beeping near her head. She was laying on a bed and her head was throbbing. She groaned, confusion swirling in her thoughts. She was supposed to be on her way to the store. [Y/N] slowly blinked and let her [E/C] eyes focus in the florescent light.  
"No, no, no. This isn't happening." [Y/N] took in the hospital room with horror growing on her face as memories came rushing back. The squealing of tires, the horrible crunching of metal colliding with metal, her body being thrown against the door from the force of the impact. "Shit, I am so dead."  
A clear hospital bag sat in the chair by her bed, her clothes neatly folded in the bag. She bolted out of the bed, her head still groggy as she groped around in jean pockets until she found her phone. She sat weakly on the bed as she opened the history for her phone and saw the last number dialed was her ICE contact, the one and only Dean Winchester.  
"Shit, this is really bad." She ran a hand through her [H/L], [H/C] hair, with a low moan. The call went out less than fifteen minutes ago. In a flash of brilliance, [Y/N] decided to try to run interference. She pulled up Sam Winchester in her contacts and tapped send, listening as the line rang.  
"[Y/N]?" Sam asked, sounding a bit surprised as he answered the call. "Are you OK?"  
"Not really. I..." She sighed heavily, her features pinched. "Sam, I think there was an a-accident. Dean's gonna kill me. I'm in the hospital. I woke up in a freaking hospital, Sam!"  
"Hey, easy there! Calm down, [Y/N]." Sam said in soothing tones. "All that matters is that you are OK."  
"I'm not OK! They called Dean!" [Y/N] was now in full freak out mode, her voice high and edgy. "He knows, he knows, Sam. He's gonna kick me out of the bunker!"  
"That's not happening, [Y/N]. Just take a deep brea-" Sam tried to interject.  
"Please, Sam! You can't let him come to the hospital. You can't!" [Y/N] begged hysterically. "He's gonna yell, I can't do that here. I can't! I know he's pissed. Please just let him yell at me at the bunker, but don't let him come here."  
"[Y/N], pl-"  
"Sam, please come get me. Not Dean, you. Please!"  
There was no response, but [Y/N] heard muffled voices on the other end of the line. Her heart sank. She knew the other voice belonged to Dean, and he sounded pissed. [Y/N] really wished she was not the reason for his anger. The muffled exchange continued a moment more before abruptly falling silent.  
"S-Sam?" [Y/N] tried again, her voice hesitant. She heard a heavy sigh in her ear.  
"Yeah, I'm coming to get you, [Y/N]." Sam said quietly. "Just try to rest. I'll be there soon."  
\----------------  
A light rapping at the door disturbed [Y/N]'s racing thoughts as she sat on the end of the hospital bed staring at the floor. She lifted her head slowly, turning her attention to the doorway were Sam stood watching her, his brow furrowed with concern.  
"Hey, [Y/N]." He offered her a timid smile. "The doctor says you're good to go, if you're ready to get out of here."  
She nodded, feeling defeated as she stood. "Guess I can't put it off forever."  
"Hey." Sam stepped towards [Y/N] and pulled her into a hug. "Dean's pissed about the car, but I'm sure he's worried about you."  
[Y/N] chuckled wryly. "Yeah, this would be the one time he's not worried about me."  
"I'm sure he is a little worried." Sam sighed, guiding [Y/N] out of the room.  
\---------------  
Dean sat in the library, arms crossed as he glared at Sam and [Y/N] entering the room. His jaw was set, and [Y/N] steeled herself for Dean to read her the riot act. She drew a breath and placed the keys on the table.  
"Dean, I'm sor-"  
"No." Dean scowled at [Y/N]. "I don't want to hear anything outta you. Either of you." His tone was unexpectedly calm. He narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "You knew she was taking Baby without my approval, and you let her." He stood, fixing his green eyes on [Y/N]. "And you know how I feel about anyone but me driving her, but you had no problem taking my car, and now Baby is damaged. This is on both of you."  
"Dude, it wasn't like she was joyriding." Sam interjected.  
"I don't care what she was doing. I never said she could take the Impala," the older Winchester thundered. "She got hurt. And [Y/N] wouldn't let me come to the hospital..."  
Dean shook his head and stormed out of the room. [Y/N] stared after him, speechless. Sam gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"I'll talk to him, [Y/N]. You're still gonna want to let him have a little space for a couple days. But he'll come around." He offered her a sympathetic smile. "Look, it's been a long night, you should get some rest. Maybe a hot shower?"  
"Yeah, maybe." [Y/N] gave a half hearted nod. She tried to return his smile but her attempt was feeble at best. "Thanks, Sam."  
\----------------  
Sam groaned inwardly listening to Dean muttering to himself as they drove to pick up the Impala. He knew Dean was upset about the damage to his prized Baby, and riding shotgun in Sam's car was not improving matters. He was there when Dean got the call about the accident, [Y/N] had been hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light while she was crossing the intersection. He saw the fear in his older brother's eyes, and the rush of relief when the officer informed him she was taken to the hospital with only minor injuries. He also saw the devastation in Dean's face when Sam told him [Y/N] did not want Dean to come to the hospital. Not once did Dean mention the Impala, not until he knew [Y/N] was awake and barring him from seeing her in the hospital. That was when Dean's focus shifted to his beloved car.  
[Y/N] did not realize how much Dean worried over her, or how much she wounded him by insisting that Sam be the one to get her from the hospital. Dean was too stubborn to tell her why he was really upset. Sam continued to mull over ways to get them on the same page as he pulled into the lot where the Impala was being held.  
"Listen, Dean, [Y/N] was just worried you'd be angry about the Impala. She didn't want to get into a shouting match with you in the hospital." He kept his eyes forward. "She was worried you were angry."  
"I am angry, Sammy." Dean gritted out, his eyes narrowing on the large dents on the passenger side of his Impala. Sam pulled the car to a stop and Dean nearly leapt out to kneel beside the black Impala, running a hand lightly over the dinged metal. He exhaled heavily. "Baby, I'm so sorry."  
\----------------  
[Y/N] tossed fitfully in her sleep, troubled dreams making her brow furrowed. Her [H/L], [H/C] hair lay tousled around her face as she whimpered, her features pinched as she curled into herself as if trying to hide from her nightmare.  
Dean stood in the doorway, watching [Y/N]'s restless slumber. He hated when she had nightmares. He ran a hand wearily across his face before slowly stepping into the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. He quickly stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and slipped under the covers beside [Y/N]. He gently pulled his girlfriend into his arms, and she instinctively cuddled against him, relaxing as if his strong embrace was enough to vanquish her nightmares. Dean placed a soft kiss to her temple. "I got you, sweetheart."  
\----------------  
[Y/N] slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the cobwebs of her dreams to find herself gazing into Dean's bright green eyes. He lightly traced his fingers along her upper arm.  
"Dean?" [Y/N] asked, befuddled by his presence at her side considering the last words he spoke to her. "I don't understand?"  
"Listen, [Y/N], we need to talk about last night, but later. Right now, there's something a little more important I gotta do." Dean pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, trying to tell her with one kiss everything he wished he had said when she walked into the library with Sam the night before. He slowly pulled out of this kiss, gazing into [Y/N]'s [E/C] eyes. "You're everything to me. I need you to know that."  
"Even after last night?" [Y/N]'s voice was laced with uncertainty, even though Dean still held her close. "I know I screwed up bad."  
"Hey, I said we'd talk about that later," Dean chided quietly, smoothing a strand of [Y/N]'s [H/C] hair behind her ear. "And, yes, even after last night, you're still everything to me. All I want to do right now is hold you until you know that there is nothing you could do that would change that. Absolutely nothing, [Y/N]."  
\---------------  
"C'mon, [Y/N]," Dean gave [Y/N]'s hand a reassuring squeeze as he led her to the garage. "I promise, I'm not gonna yell."  
[Y/N] had yet to see the damage to the Impala, but having Dean at her side to when she finally saw it did not feel like the best of ideas.  
"Calm down, [Y/NN]." Dean ordered sternly when he saw her eyes darting around like she was about to run. He released a slow breath when [Y/N]'s eyes focused on his face. "Sammy and I have already seen the dents. I promise, no yelling. I just need to show you something."  
[Y/N] slowly nodded and Dean gave her a soft smile. When it looked like [Y/N] finally relaxed slightly, Dean guided her next to the Impala. He knelt beside the car and lightly traced his fingers along the ridges and hollows of the dents in the passenger side doors.  
"Baby-" Dean started only to be cut off by a sob. His head snapped up and he stared at [Y/N].  
"Dean, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know it was so bad." Tears rolled down [Y/N]'s face as she stared at the Impala's doors, horrified at the extent of the damage. She had simply taken the car out to get Dean some pie and beers to cheer him up, only to have a drunk driver ruin her plan. Now Dean was angry with her and Sam, and she was the one to drag Sam into the whole mess. Her decision to take the Impala was the reason everything went south last night and she felt the weight of her guilt pressing down on her as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll...I'll hustle money to pay for everything and I swear I'll make it up to you!"  
"Baby? [Y/NN]? Hey, look at me." Dean's voice was soothing as his arms sought [Y/N] and wrapped around her, drawing her into his strong chest. "C'mon, sweetheart, look at me. Just take a deep breath and let me see those beautiful [E/C] eyes." [Y/N] slowly opened her eyes, staring up at him with a watery gaze that was nearly heartbreaking. Dean cupped her cheek in his hand as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "See? You're OK, I've got you." He frowned, watching [Y/N]'s face. He gently brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Is this why I couldn't see you in the hospital? You were worried about my Impala?"  
[Y/N] hesitated and slowly nodded.  
"Y-you love this car more than anything. I was sure you'd hate me for this." She lowered her eyes. "I just wanted to do something to cheer you up. I never would have taken your car if I thought this was gonna happen."  
"Yeah, Sammy said something like that last night. But I'm glad you took the Impala now." Dean held [Y/N] closer and she laid her head against his chest. "The Impala is the safest car you could of been in to take that kind of a hit. Had you been driving that car of yours..." Dean's jaw tensed at the thought. "I don't even want to think about it." He gave her a little squeeze. "Besides, I can think of a few more anythings that are a little more important to me than my car. One of 'em is in my arms right now."  
[Y/N] wrapped her arms around Dean's waist, her tears having ceased. Dean continued to hold her, planting a quick kiss to the top of her head.  
"Don't you worry, [Y/NN], Baby's been through a lot worse and I've always been able to fix her up. This is nothing. Besides, Baby was watching out for you, keeping my baby safe for me." Dean held her at arms' length. "I didn't realize it until Sam and I saw the damage, but you taking the Impala was the best choice you could have made. I ain't mad no more, can't be. You taking the Impala last night is why you're standing here now."  
"Does this mean you'll let me drive the Impa-"  
"Hell no!" Dean looked horrified by the suggestion. Then he shook his head with a slight chuckle and pulled [Y/N] into his arms. "But maybe we should get you one of your own. Used. You're a little rough on cars. But I'd fix it up right for you."  
"I could have my own little tank on wheels?" [Y/N]'s [E/C] eyes lit up with this revelation. "A red one?"  
"For you, baby, anything. I saw a '73 Impala at the lot off of Fir Street. I thought it might work for you." Dean grinned down at her. "Now don't go telling Sammy I just forgave you. You gotta pay penance, too."  
She blinked at him in surprise. Dean laughed.  
"I got him paying my beer tab for the next month. Don't mess this up for me, [Y/NN]."  
"What do I gotta do to make it right?" [Y/N] looked at Dean wondering what he would come up with, not that she was about to begrudge him any request at this point.  
"Just keep me company when I'm working on the cars. Then complain to Sam about how boring it is "helping" me, so he'll buy your beers too." Dean winked at her before pressing his forehead to hers, his hands resting on her hips. "And make me a pie or two each week. Pie makes everything better."  
"Sounds fair enough." [Y/N] kissed him tenderly, glad to see Dean happy and back to his self for the first time in a few days. "I would have made you the pies anyway. Maybe I'll add a special bedroom bonus for you, too."  
"So, post sex pie?" Dean raised an eyebrow making [Y/N] giggle. "Hell yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader is getting a '73 Impala because that was my first car when I was 18 (I shared it with my brothers). It wasn't red, it was a yellow/gold color. I just wanted her to have a bad ass car that I could realistically work with (I'm not a "car girl", so we're pretty limited here) and not have to start doing a [insert your car here] kind of thing.
> 
> Also, not really sure if Sam ever got his Charger fixed, but I figured he'd have something to drive on the rare occasions he was on his own for research/supply runs/attempts at dating. So I kept it ambiguous. I like him with a repaired Charger, but what ever you fancy is just as good.


End file.
